1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tension cable actuators for ergonomic devices such as lumbar supports.
2. Related Art
Ergonomic supports for seats, especially lumbar supports for automobile seats, are frequently moved into supporting positions from flat positions by means of tension cables, such as Bowden cables. Bowden cables are simple, coaxial mechanical devices wherein a wire slides axially through a sleeve or conduit. Manufactures of moveable devices that support the weight of a seat passenger, especially devices designed to operate in dynamic tension, find that Bowden cables are an efficient way to apply traction to the moving parts of the ergonomic device. A Bowden cable sleeve end is anchored to one part of the ergonomic device, and the Bowden cable wire end to another part of the moving device. The two elements can be anchored to different portions of a single moving part, as in the case of an arching pressure surface that slides along guide rails. Alternatively, either the sleeve end or the wire end can be anchored to a non-moving portion, such as the housing of a push paddle type support, while the other element is anchored to the moving part of the device, such as the extending push paddle itself. When anchored, drawing the Bowden cable wire through the Bowden cable sleeve causes the moving parts of an ergonomic support device to travel from a relaxed, non-supporting or flat position to a tensioned, supporting position such as a bowed arch or an extended paddle.
Traction is applied to draw the wire of a Bowden cable through the sleeve of a Bowden cable by a variety of means which act on the end of the Bowden cable opposite the ergonomic device. For more expensive models of lumbar support, an electric motor is used. For devices to be installed in more economical seats, mechanical actuators are used. Typical prior art mechanical actuators anchored the Bowden cable sleeve to a stationary housing and anchored the Bowden cable wire to a moving nut threading into the housing. Turning the nut so that the threads extended it out of the housing had the effect of drawing the Bowden cable wire axially out of the Bowden cable sleeve at the actuator end. This action was translated to the ergonomic device end of the Bowden cable in order to put tension on the moving parts of the ergonomic device and bring it into a tensioned, supporting position. A typical lumbar support for a typical automobile seat travels from flat to an arched or extended position that is displaced as much as 50 mm from the flat position. Prior art manual screw type actuators required a passenger to make anywhere from four to seven complete turns of the screw nut in order to take the lumbar support through its entire range of travel.
Highly competitive markets for automotive seats and furniture place a premium on optimization of comfort and convenience for seat occupants. There is need in the industry for a manual actuator that extends an ergonomic support device through its range of travel with fewer turns of the actuator nut by the passenger. There is also a continuing need in the industry for reducing the complication of assemblies, reducing packaging size, reducing cost, and increasing durability.